PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: RESEARCH EDUCATION COMPONENT The goal of renewing the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus (UCD/AMC) and Washington State University (WSU) NERC/RCMAR is to continue to build research capacity, to enhance the diversity of the scientific workforce, and to nurture innovative social science, behavioral, and economic research on health disparities among older AI/ANs. Accordingly, the specific aims of our Research Education Component (REC) are to: 1) provide financial, logistical, and scientific resources to support innovative Pilot Studies on health disparities among older AI/ANs; 2) increase the number of AI/ANs and other investigators working in this field capable of conducting related research and of securing NIH sponsored support to do so; 3) initiate and sustain learning and mentoring relationships among senior researchers and RCMAR Scientists; 4) improve the methodological skills of RCMAR Scientists through participation in Pilot Studies and educational sessions on research methods; 5) enhance the knowledge base by publishing the findings of RCMAR Pilot Studies in high- impact refereed journals; and 6) disseminate this knowledge through institutional partnerships to improve practice, programs, and policies in the health and well being of Native elders. Our efforts are amplified by a network of Satellite Centers, led by former NERC/RCMAR mentees, affording us greater access to potential participants and increasing our national reach. During the coming period, we further expand the rich array of existing institutional partners to facilitate the recruitment of Pilot Study investigators and to maximize the application of the findings from their research to improve Native elder health. This work is grounded in a health disparities research framework formulated by NIA, and cross-cut by a well-established life course perspective. We continue to enhance the diversity of the aging research workforce by preparing young RCMAR Scientists, especially those from AI/AN and other underrepresented minority backgrounds, to join our ranks. Pilot Studies again serve as the primary vehicle by which to train, mentor, and resource these professionals. A mentoring team that includes two senior, NIH-funded AI/AN investigators, a biostatistician, and a science-writer surrounds each NERC/RCMAR Scientist. A key feature of our REC is training in research methods, health disparities, and minority aging, and emphasizes applying these skills through the Pilot Studies. This Core links our NERC/RCMAR scientists with two National Research Mentoring Network efforts, specifically the University of Minnesota Proposal Preparation Program or Northwestern University Grant Coaching Program, which offer structured, intensive grant writing instruction that includes guidance from highly successful senior investigators. Lastly, the REC and the Analysis Core unite to support to the careers of RCMAR Scientists after they complete their Pilot Studies, and of their counterparts from previous cohorts. These carefully integrated activities will position the next cohorts of NERC/RCMAR Scientists to obtain NIH-sponsored research and other external funding, as demonstrated by our past success.